Mission en Forêt
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Sakura et Hinata, envoyées par l'hokage en mission, se sont perdues. Elles finissent par crier à l'aide, mais leurs sauveurs ne sont pas vraiment ceux qu'elles avaient espéré...


**ITACHI X SAKURA**

* * *

><p>RESUME<p>

Sakura et Hinata se voient remettre une mission de rang C et doivent se rendre dans un village voisin, devant passer par la forêt de la mort, mais le chemin principal est fermé pour cause de travaux pour les prochains examens chuunin. La rose et la violette se retrouvent obliger de passer par une autre voie qui leur est inconnue, après plusieurs heures, celles-ci s'aperçoivent qu'elles se sont perdus et décident de demander leur chemin aux prochains passants. Les « prochains passants » arrivent finalement mais elles se rendent rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le genre de passants qu'elles voulaient interroger...

Personnages Principaux

**Sakura Haruno**: 17 ans, kunoichi médicale de Konoha, jeune fille au fort caractère, elle n'a pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments en public, elle fait partie de l'équipe 7 formée de Kakashi Atake, Uzumaki Naruto – qui a tendance à l'agacer – et Uchiha Sasuke dont elle fut très amoureuse jusqu'au jour où il décida de quitter Konoha pour suivre le senin Orochimaru. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, Sakura s'est beaucoup entrainé et s'est forgé un caractère plus courageux qu'auparavant, mais face à un Uchiha...

**Itachi Uchiha**: 21 ans, nukenin de Konoha, membre d'Akatsuki et du clan Uchiha, Itachi est plutôt introverti, et mystérieux, il ne parle que lorsque c'est utile, il n'est pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments publiquement, au contraire et il semblerait que l'Uchiha cache une infinie tristesse, une indescriptible douleur au fin fond de son coeur, mais ce dernier se cache bien de le montrer et reste froid et distant envers quiconque. Seul Kisame parvint de temps à autre à bavarder simplement avec lui.

**Hinata Hyuga**: 17 ans, kunoichi de Konoha, membre de la branche principale du clan Hyuga, Hinata est une grande timide qui a tendance à se sous-estimer et à se rabaisser, mais elle est également dotée d'un grand sens de l'amitié et fera tout pour sauver son amie en danger...

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: 32 ans, nukenin de Kiri, membre d'Akatsuki et gardien de Samehada, c'est un homme intelligent et rieur, il est également un mordu du combat et ne refuse pas un défi. Il n'aime pas que l'on se moque de lui et ne supporte pas l'idée d'échouer une mission...

HISTOIRE

* * *

><p>PDV de Sakura (point de vue)<p>

_... Cette fois je crois que nous sommes vraiment perdus..., soupira la rose d'un air désespérée.

_Euh... On pourrait toujours demander notre chemin, suggéra Hinata.

Sakura tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers elle, un air contrarié passa sur ses traits fins.

_Ben bravo, t'imagine ce que vont penser les passants si deux kunoichis de Konoha leur demande leur chemin?

_Je sais, mais... A-t-on vraiment le choix?

La fleur de cerisier soupira à nouveau, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles tournaient en rond dans ce que l'on nommait la seconde forêt de la mort. D'ordinaire elles connaissaient la route à emprunter, mais dans les temps actuels, la route principale de la forêt de la mort était fermé pour la préparation des examens des chunins, alors elles avaient été obligées d'emprunter un chemin différent qui leur était totalement inconnu, ce qui avait conduit les jeunes filles à se perdre étant contraintes de tourner inlassablement en rond depuis plusieurs heures.

_Bon, très bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ai foule dans cette forêt, dit-elle finalement en observant les environs.

En effet, elles n'avaient croisé aucune âme qui vive depuis leur départ, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant.

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté cette mission_, s'interrogea la rose une fois de plus.

Elle eut alors une idée, et commença à prendre une bonne inspiration.

_Qu'es-ce que tu fais Sakura-chan?

Pour répondre à la question de son équipière, la rose s'écria aussitôt de toute ses forces si il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs, elle commençait également à crier qu'elles étaient perdues mais les mains d'Hinata se plaquèrent sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. La rose protesta par quelques paroles étouffées et son amie la lâcha enfin.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, Hinata? L'interrogea-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_Chut, lui chuchota-t-elle. Quelqu'un vient...

La rose leva ses yeux vers ceux de son amie et vit que celle-ci semblait inquiète et scrutait les lieux de son byakugan. Sakura comprit alors qu'elle venait surement de commettre une erreur en signalant leur position, des ennemis de Konoha trainaient certainement dans le coin...

_Et merde, Sakura tu as encore fais une grosse connerie... _

_Tu vois quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle à Hinata dans un murmure, tandis qu'elles se mettaient dos à dos, surveillant bien les environs.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, puis la descendante du clan Hyuga troubla le calme étouffant en un chuchotement.

_Quelqu'un vient par ici... Ils sont deux... L'un d'eux porte une grande épée et ouvre la marche... Ils portent de longs manteaux...

Hinata se figea soudainement sans que la rose ne sache pourquoi.

_Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Après un court instant, celle au byakugan se tourna vers elle, le regard paniqué, la voix tremblante:

_C-c'est... Des membres de...

Elle fut coupé par l'arrivée des deux personnages en question, celui qui ouvrait la marche était grand, sa peau était bleue cendrée, ses yeux semblables à ceux de requins étaient blancs et surmontés de trois branchies, un sourire carnassier se dressait sur ses lèvres grises tandis que sa main se saisissait de l'immense masse blanche fixée à son dos, ce qui visiblement était une très grande épée enroulée dans un mince tissu blanc. Quant à son équipier, c'était un jeune homme un peu plus petit, mais très séduisant, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs ébènes attachés tombaient sur son visage, entourant ses yeux onyx envoutants, ses traits étaient fins et son expression était à la fois douce et dure, ses lèvres pâles étaient refermée et à moitié abritées par le haut col de sa cape aux flamboyants nuages rouges sur fond noir néant. A sa vue, deux mots s'échappèrent des lèvres de la rose, uniquement deux mots qui résumaient la beauté du personnage:

_Uchiha Itachi...

Sakura ne bougeait plus, comme ensorcelé à la vue de l'héritier déchu du clan Uchiha qui posa son regard onyx sur elle, la fixant intensément. Sous son regard, la rose rougit et détourna le sien, sans cesser de penser à la beauté du personnage.

_Il est... Beau... Eh mais! J'ai dû rêver, j'ai cru un instant le voir sourire... Je dois devenir folle..._

Quant aux mots qui glissèrent de la bouche d'Hinata, ils explicitèrent plus leur situation:

_On est mal...

_Alors les filles, on s'est perdue? Ricana l'homme requin en arrivant à leur niveau.

La fleur de cerisier reprit enfin ses esprits et parvint à demander d'un ton incroyablement neutre:

_Pas du tout, qui vous a dit ça?

Il rit de plus belle.

_Je crois bien que c'est toi il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

Elle se sentit rougir de honte, qu'elle idée avait-elle eut de crier à l'aide ainsi?

_Bravo Sakura, non seulement tu te perds mais en plus tu attires deux membres d'Akatsuki... Dont Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, nukenin de Konoha et surement un des garçons les plus beaux et mystérieux que j'ai rencontré... Beau et mystérieux mais aussi inaccessible... _Se dit-elle tristement en reportant enfin son attention sur les mouvements de leurs adversaires.

Les kunoichis reculèrent légèrement alors que les nukenins, eux, approchaient.

_Ça sent pas bon tout ça... Souffla-t-elle à son équipière. ...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Ce fut de nouveau celui à l'épée qui prit la parole:

_Étant donné que vous êtes des kunoichis de Konoha, vous devriez connaître le jinchuuriki du Kyubi, alors vous nous seriez d'une certaine aide afin de l'obtenir...

_Merde ils en ont après Naruto..._

La fleur de cerisier serra les poings, tremblante de peur mais aussi de rage en se disant que son ami blond ne serait jamais tranquille. A ses côtés, Hinata ne semblait pas rassurée non plus, son byakugan désactivé, la peur était clairement visible dans son regard nacré. De toute évidence, elles allaient avoir de très gros problèmes par la suite, se mesurer à Akatsuki était un jeu dangereux, très dangereux: Sarutobi Asuma avait perdu la vie face à un membre du groupuscule... Ce serait presque un miracle si l'une d'elles pouvaient retourner à Konoha en un seul morceau. Sakura prit de nouveau une grande inspiration et se mit en position de combat. C'était de sa faute si les deux nukenins les avaient trouvé, c'était donc à elle d'assumer cette erreur en les occupant...

_Hinata, à mon signal, tu pars le plus loin possible trouver de l'aide... Lui ordonna-t-elle sans perdre les membres d'akatsuki de vue.

_Quoi? Mais Sakura, tu...!

_Pas de mais, fais ce que je te dis, c'est peut-être notre seule chance, la coupa-t-elle, résolue.

_Mais, et toi? Je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule!

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi!

Et la rose fonça vers l'homme requin, le poing brandit et frappa le sol à quelques centimètres de ce dernier qui avait prévu et éviter son coup. La terre se fendit alors sous la puissance de son attaque pourtant manquée et déstabilisa son adversaire un faible instant, Sakura cria alors à son amie de s'enfuir, ce qu'elle fit finalement en lançant un dernier regard en arrière.

_Woua, fit le nukenin en regardant les dégâts qu'elle avait commit, j'y ai échappé belle...

_Kisame, l'autre en profite pour te fausser compagnie, lui expliqua la voix douce et profonde de l'Uchiha qui se contentait d'observer le combat.

Surprit, l'interpellé se tourna vers son partenaire, incertain.

_Merde, t'es pas sérieux?

L'héritier déchu lui désigna d'un signe de tête la direction qu'avait prise la descendante du clan Hyuga. Il s'apprêta à partir à sa poursuite mais la rose profita de cet instant pour tenter de nouveau un coup de poing dont elle avait le secret, mais Kisame se protégea de son horrible épée et elle hurla de douleur tandis que sa main entrait en contact avec l'épée rappeuse, lui déchirants la peau et aspirant son chakra par la même occasion. Elle s'écroula à terre, en serrant de son autre main celle qui avait été sérieusement blessée par Samehada.

_Ben bravo, se moqua le détenteur de l'épée. Te voilà bien, avec une main dans un état pareil tu vas pas pouvoir faire grand chose.

Comme pour le contre-dire, elle fit paraître son chakra bleuté au creux de sa paume gauche et la passa sur son autre main, la soignant entièrement, elle maudissait silencieusement l'arme désormais sortit de son enveloppe blanche.

_J'espère qu'Hinata est déjà loin... _

_Bon, OK j'ai rien dis, se corrigea Kisame en la voyant de nouveau sur pied.

La rose se prépara à passer de nouveau à l'attaque, Kisame prévu le coup et la para à l'aide de Samehada qui la blessa de nouveau en aspirant son chakra et l'envoya plus loin, elle tomba sur sa cheville, se la fracturant sur le coup alors que l'homme requin arrivait à son niveau, toujours armé de l'épée rappeuses, mais l'intervention du brun le coupa dans son élan.

_Kisame, ce serait problématique si Konoha nous savait dans les parages...

_Hum? … Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

_Rattrape l'autre, je m'occupe de celle-ci.

_Oh non, pas lui... Face aux sharingans on ne peut rien faire seul! ...Seule avec Itachi..._

Et son teint devint plus rose aussitôt.

_ Non mais à quoi tu pense Haruno? Pense pas à ça! C'est un membre d'Akatsuki, et il ne va surement pas te faire de cadeaux!_

_Comme tu voudras...

Et il disparut sans même porter un regard sur la fleur de cerisier qui tenta de se relever pour l'en empêcher, en vain. Elle commença à se dire avec regret qu'elle aurait dû trouver un meilleur plan voire même accepter une autre mission, mais une voix calme vint la sortir de ses rêvasseries.

_Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde kunoichi, lui susurra Itachi qui apparut derrière elle, son visage à côté du sien, ses lèvres proches de ses oreilles, le souffle contre son cou.

Sakura voulut se retourner et faire face à l'héritier du sharingan quand une douleur vive arriva dans sa nuque. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de l'Uchiha par la suite.

* * *

><p>PDV Itachi<p>

Il prit la belle jeune fille dans ses bras, remarquant qu'elle était plus légère qu'il ne l'aurait cru et regarda un instant son visage d'ange endormit. La fleur de cerisier semblait si paisible... Il glissa une mèche rose derrière l'oreille de la kunoichi et admira un instant ses traits fins et délicats, elle semblait si fragile, la moindre brutalité aurait pu casser cette merveilleuse jeune fille, briser sa peau douce de porcelaine qui l'attirait, lui donnant l'étrange envie de l'enlacer, de la caresser, ne voulant l'avoir que pour lui... Ce sentiment... Était-ce celui à qui il avait tourné le dos le jour de sa mission décisive? Était-ce celui qu'il avait cherché à fuir durant toute ses années, se refusant de penser d'avoir le droit d'aimer suite à sa dernière mission?

_Je... Je n'ai pas le droit... Pas avec ce que j'ai fais... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, se serait un crime..._

Après un moment qui lui semblait être une éternité, Itachi quitta le visage endormit contre son torse et guetta de son sharingan l'endroit vers lequel Kisame et la kunoichi de Konoha étaient partis. Visiblement, il n'y avais personne dans le périmètre...

_Rester ici pourrait être dangereux si la kunoichi est parvenue à Konoha..._

Portant toujours l'ange endormit, l'héritier déchu du clan Uchiha reprit sa route et parvint à un cabanon après une heure de course en forêt, à l'intérieur se trouvait un vieux matelas et quelques meubles vieillis par le temps et les toiles d'araignées. Il déposa délicatement la douce fleur de Konoha sur le matelas et se plaça dans l'entrée. Une heure de plus passa.

_… Elle se réveille..._

* * *

><p>PDV Sakura<p>

La fleur de cerisier ouvrit d'abord un oeil, puis le second, réalisant lentement où elle se trouvait tandis que les évènements antérieurs lui revenaient en tête. Elle était seule, allongée sur un matelas peu moelleux dans ce qui semblait être une cabane de jardin ou du moins ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Elle voulut se lever, mais sa cheville droite meurtrie ne fut pas d'accord et elle retomba douloureusement sur le sol avec une mince plainte de douleur.

_Ne force pas sur ta cheville, lui conseilla une voix masculine provenant de la droite du cabanon.

Rectification: elle n'était pas seule. Voyant l'héritier déchu du clan Uchiha approché lentement d'elle, effrayée, la rose commença a reculer, forçant sur la blessure à son pied, s'aidant de ses mains pâles pour soulever son corps et s'éloigner du nukenin, mais elle se retrouva bien vite contre la paroi glaciale et Itachi la rattrapa aussitôt. La main fraîche et masculine vint se poser sur sa cheville blessée, elle sursauta à son contact.

_Je t'ai dis de ne pas forcer, soupira-t-il en se saisissant de bandages qu'il enroula autour de sa blessure.

Surprise, Sakura le laissa faire, les joues en feu en observant de si près l'ainé Uchiha, il était si beau, c'était manifestement un don des membres du clan Uchiha... La rose raffolait des pupilles onyx mystérieuses des membres de ce clan, elle était également attiré par le mystère qu'ils reflétaient autour d'eux ainsi que leur incommensurable charme dû à la couleur ébène de leur chevelure, la pâleur attirante de leur peau, leur traits fins soignés ainsi que leurs inévitables pupilles à la fois sombre puis écarlate... L'Uchiha présent possédaient toutes ces qualités... Mais c'étaient un nukenin, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'admirer, sans compter le fait qu'il ai éliminé à lui seul tout son clan, en une nuit!

_Mais ses gestes..._ Pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui s'occupaient de son bandage. _Ils sont si doux... Ce ne sont pas ceux d'un tueur..._

Ayant fini de panser sa plaie, il porta sa vue sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ils se perdirent un long instant, chacun dans les yeux de l'autre et ce que la rose de Konoha y trouva la surprit au plus haut point: un puits de tristesse sans fond y était reflété mais elle put également y voir un coeur meurtri, saignant de douleur, brûlant d'un amour qui devait certainement lui sembler impossible...

_... Kunoichi, quel est ton nom?

Tressautant, elle sortit de ses pensées, et répondit à sa question, la voix tremblante malgré elle.

_H-Haruno Sakura... P-pourquoi suis-je ici? Et où sommes-nous?

_... Tu poses trop de question, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en se relevant.

_J'aurais au moins essayé, se dit-elle à voix basse.

_Mais au fait... Depuis quand je dors? Comment je suis arrivée là? Il m'a porté? Et Hinata? Elle va bien? _

Se souvenant de la situation de son amie, elle se leva brusquement, elle devait l'aider... Et retomba lourdement comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Itachi la regarda à nouveau comme intrigué par son comportement.

_Tu es têtue, dis-moi... Fit-il en se mettant à son niveau.

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce:

_Le coup de Kisame a fracturé ta cheville, et tes réserves de chakra sont vides, tu ne pourras rien tenter avant quelque temps... Tu devrais te reposer plutôt que de gigoter à t'en faire souffrir.

_Eh mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?_ S'interrogea la rose, rougissante tandis qu'il glissait un bras sous sa tête et un autre sous ses jambes, la soulevant par la suite pour la reposer sur le matelas légèrement plus confortable que le parquet.

_Il me fixe... Je rougis... Arg trouve un truc pour qu'il ne te voit pas comme ça!_

_Où... Où est Hinata, réussit-elle à lui demander afin qu'il ne se focalise plus sur la couleur rouge qu'elle avait gagné.

_... Kisame n'est pas revenu, l'informa-t-il. Elle a surement rejoint Konoha et par conséquent soit elle ainsi qu'une équipe de shinobis sont à notre recherche, soit mon partenaire se trouve actuellement en combat contre ces mêmes shinobis.

La fleur de cerisier leva vers lui un regard surprit, étonnée de ses paroles.

_Non, ce n'est pas un tueur..._

Elle en était persuadée, ses paroles, le ton qu'il employait, l'expression de son regard... Itachi ne pouvait pas être un assassin...

_... Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi? L'interrogea-t-il, voyant qu'elle l'observait intensément depuis quelques secondes.

Sakura ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de ce dernier caché derrière le haut col de sa cape et vira au rouge aussitôt, prise au dépourvue par sa question si... Étrangement posée... Et elle se frappa mentalement pour son comportement déplacé. Elle devait lui répondre, sinon il s'imaginerait certainement des choses, pensait-elle.

_Euh... P-pour rien, répliqua-t-elle en détournant aussitôt son regard, le teint rose.

_Brillante vieille! Purée, plus Baka que toi on ne fait pas, non seulement tu bégayes mais en plus ta réponse n'est pas plus brillante que ton plan stupide... Pff... Tien, regardes, il te sourit maintenant... Quoi? Il... Il sourit? _

Effectivement, le brun qui venait d'ôter son long manteau affichait un petit sourire amusé, ce qui troubla la rose, elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke sourire et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Itachi quelques mois plus tôt, il lui avait parut ne pas être du genre à sourire, alors que là...

_...P-pourquoi tu souris? Demanda-t-elle, gênée en se questionnant sur la raison de ce facteur imprévu.

Ses yeux d'onyx se baissèrent à nouveau sur elle, il y eut un bref silence avant qu'il ne réponde enfin sans perdre son sourire:

_Pour rien.

_Il se moque de moi!_

_C'est pas sympa de te moquer...

Elle fit la moue. Il perdit finalement toute expression, mit sa main sous le menton de la kunoichi et approcha son visage du sien, leur lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, le coeur de la rose commença à s'emballer, ses pommettes s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle commençait sérieusement à douter de ses sentiments.

_Pourquoi me moquerais-je d'une si belle fleur? Lui souffla-t-il, lui faisant manquer un battement.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à sa question car trop déstabilisée par le fait qu'ils ne soient que peu écartés l'un de l'autre, et qu'il ait avoué qu'il la trouvait belle. Il était si près, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau et le désir pouvait se lire dans ses pupilles d'ébènes. L'aimait-il? Elle, en tout cas, venait de perdre quelques battements mais tentait de ne pas y songer, le prince face à elle était si attirant, si doux dans ses gestes, ses lèvres proches des siennes semblaient douces et l'attiraient et lui donnait envie de les sentir plus proches encore, de les embrasser... Une douce chaleur la parcourait dans le bas du ventre, une étrange sensation de chaud, quelque chose de brûlant mais pas désagréable.

_Non, cette fois je ne doute plus... Je suis amoureuse de lui..._

Les lèvres provocantes du prince déchu vinrent lentement titiller les siennes, les mordillant avec la plus grande douceur du monde puis l'embrassant timidement sur leur pointe. Elle fit de même, aussi timidement car ce fut son premier baiser. Il s'arrêta bien rapidement, ce baiser fut comme un test, l'Uchiha cachait bien d'autres sentiments en lui, bien plus forts et certainement bien plus parlants, mais il ne semblait pas être d'avis à les expliciter de trop. Il se contenta de voir sa réaction, observant la jeune fille face à lui, il semblait habité d'un sentiment qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Il attendait surement qu'elle reprenne le baiser, elle le voulait également, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait refusé une confrontation supplémentaire avec les lèvres douces et chaudes du nukenin, mais elle voulait savoir... Elle finit par l'interroger en un murmure sur les mots qui lui tournaient en tête depuis peu:

_Itachi... Tu n'es pas un tueur... N'est-ce pas...?

L'héritier du sharingan la regarda, surprit puis ôta ses doigts fins de son menton, se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans cesser de la fixer des ses yeux sombres.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça kunoichi?

_Tu... Tes gestes parlent d'eux-mêmes. Tu n'es pas un tueur...

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils.

_Et mon clan? Je te rappel que je les ai tous tué, sans pitié...

La fleur de cerisier leva finalement son regard d'émeraude vers le nukenin.

_Tous... Sauf un...

Ses yeux d'onyx se figèrent de stupeur devant sa remarque.

* * *

><p>PDV Itachi<p>

Avait-elle comprit pour lui? Se doutait-elle qu'il n'avait pas éliminer son clan, sa famille, ses amis, sa bien-aimée de son propre chef?

_Impossible..._

_Tu n'as pas tué Sasuke, reprit-elle doucement.

Le prince déchu ne parvint pas à la contre-dire... Attendant qu'elle dévoile le fond de sa pensée, même si cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal en sachant qu'il avait réellement éliminé son clan.

_Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as... – elle semblait vouloir éviter de dire ces mots, ces mots si douloureux à entendre, mais si réels... – ...tu as tué ton clan, mais... Tu devais avoir une quelconque raison...

Il ne dit rien alors qu'elle se levait à son tour avec difficulté, lui faisant face. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne autre que son frère et Akatsuki osait lui faire face sans broncher.

_Itachi, commença-t-elle doucement. Dis-moi que j'ai raison...

Troublé, il la fixa un instant. Pourquoi voulait-elle tant savoir? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à son histoire? Elle qui avait sans doute connu son frère, elle qui avait le bonheur de pouvoir vivre pleinement avec ses proches, qui avait le bonheur de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait, pourquoi semblait-elle inquiète à son sujet? Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, ou presque, pourquoi son coeur frappait-il aussi fort dans sa poitrine? Pourquoi avait-il songé à s'emparer de ses lèvres il n'y avait pas deux minutes? Pourquoi se mettait-il à haïr les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux émeraudes posés sur lui?

_Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un assassin, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'une perle salée s'échappait de ses yeux suppliants.

Les doigts fins du prince déchu vinrent stopper la course de la larme sur sa joue alors qu'il l'interrogea:

_...Pourquoi?

_Itachi...?

_Pourquoi t'inquiéter autant pour moi... je ne suis qu'un déserteur, je ne mérite pas la compassion, ni la pitié. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de sentiments, Sakura...

_Itachi, je... Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais, alors dis-moi... Pourquoi avoir éliminé ton clan?

Elle fit un pas tremblant dans sa direction.

_Tu n'as pas tué ton frère, et il veut ta mort... Tu l'encourages pour qu'il te surpasse...

Elle voulut faire un nouveau pas mais céda sous la douleur de sa cheville l'Uchiha la rattrapa, la maintenant contre lui, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était trop dur, jamais il n'avait réussit à en dire un seul mot, mais une voix intérieure voulait que l'ange de Konoha sache, elle voulait que Sakura soit rassuré et qu'elle cesse de pleurer pour lui...

_... C'était ma mission, souffla-t-il difficilement, incrédule, se surprenant lui-même d'être parvenu à sortir ses paroles que jamais il n'avait réussit à dire auparavant.

La rose se figea alors, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre son torse, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le tissu du haut du brun, tandis qu'il reprenait:

_« Eliminer le clan Uchiha pour gagner la confiance de Madara, en échange l'hokage troisième du nom s'engage à assurer la protection d'Uchiha Sasuke... »

Le reste resta bloqué dans sa gorge, ses lèvres tremblaient et pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit le prince sentait les larmes monter aux yeux, il tentait de les retenir, il n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments...

Après un court instant, les douces mains pâles de la rose de Konoha s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, elle déposa son visage dans son cou et lui murmura avec difficulté:

_Non Itachi... Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments... Tu... Tu as le droit de pleurer... Tu as le droit d'aimer...

_Elle... Pleure?_

_Tu étais prêt à tout pour protéger ton frère, fit-elle entre deux sanglots, tu es allé jusqu'à ce qu'il te haïsse pour qu'il puisse être protégé...

_Sakura...

_Tu as affronté seul la réalité, tu as tout gardé pour toi... Tu as porté seul ce lourd fardeau... S'il-te-plais... Ne le sois plus... Laisses-moi le porter avec toi... S'il-te-plait...

Qui aurait cru qu'une telle rencontre aussi inopinée soit-elle puisse autant changer ses sentiments? La fleur de cerisier pleurait pour lui... Il mit deux doigts sur son menton et lui fit relever la tête vers lui, ses yeux embués rencontrant les siens.

_Prépare-toi à souffrir alors, lui susurra-t-il douloureusement en lui caressant la joue.

_Pour toi je suis prête à tout...

Le prince déchu clôt alors la distance qui séparait leur visage et s'empara des lèvres de l'ange de Konoha. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, puis passionné, leur langue dansant ensemble d'une passion embrasée. Elle fut la première à briser leur échange langoureux, reprenant haleine, le brun en profita pour l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou, dans la nuque, elle se mordillait les lèvres de plaisir tandis qu'il laissait ses mains caresser avec sensualité et douceur les formes de sa rose, glissants le long de son dos, s'attardant sur ses hanches si féminines, tandis qu'elle caressait sa chevelure ébène, ses mains passées sous le chandail de son prince dessinaient le contour des muscles de ce dernier en soupirant de désir.

_Je t'aime Itachi...

La perle salée quitta finalement son nid et dévala sur son visage d'ordinaire si neutre de l'Uchiha, elle fut bien vite suivit par d'autres et, tandis qu'il s'abandonnait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à ses sentiments, la rose resserra son étreinte et pleura silencieusement avec lui, des larmes de tristesses mais aussi de joie se mêlaient ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, oubliant leur situation, leur soucis, et le contexte de leur rencontre et se laissèrent aller librement à leur sentiment, ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent...

* * *

><p><em>Encore un One shot de fait... J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent ^^ <em>

_N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions ;D_


End file.
